EWF Stairway to Heaven
EWF Stairway to Heaven was EWF's 3rd PPV. It took place on May 27, 2007. This is the First PPV Since The MacDaddy became the Owner of EWF. }}="hiddenStructure" | colspan="3" style="text-align: center;" | |- ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Details |- ! style="white-space: nowrap; padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Promotion | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |EWF |- class } |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em;; width: 33%;" | Date | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |May 27, 2007 |- |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | City | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |Unknown |- class }="hiddenStructure" ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Attendance | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" | } |- class }="hiddenStructure" ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Buyrate | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" | } |- class } } ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Pay-per-view chronology |- class } } |style="width: 33%;" valign=top| EWF Everlasting |style="width: 33%;" valign=top| EWF Stairway to Heaven |style="width: 33%;" valign=top| EWF Cyber Chaos |} Results Reno Draconis def Renegade to become the No.1 Contender for the Assassin's championship in a P.O.W Boot camp match *Renegade was unable to continue after being knocked out Greg Smith def Seraphim & Sabre © & Havoc The “Diablo” & Amethyst & Lobo in a Hell in a Cell for the EWF United States Championship * Midway through the match Greg speared Lobo through the door resulting the combatants fighting outside and even on top of the cell" *Greg pinned Sabre after he passed out in a Boston crab by Seraphim Amethyst def Rick Stevens, Renegade & Reno Draconis to win the Vacant EWF Assassins championship * Amethyst pinned Rick Stevens after Greg Smith attacked Rick with a Chair The Macdaddy def Fish Man & Gregori "The Enforcer" Kane to Retain the EWF Cruiserweight championship *Fish man was counted out, Macdaddy retained as a result Chris Upton/Colossus/Behemoth & Sabre/Amethyst/Reno & Merridew/Anderson/King A-Man to becoem the first ever Triforce Champions * Chris Upton pinned Merridew after a Corkscrew Legdrop Ryan upton def Chris upton ©, Greg Smith, Seraphim, Fish boy and Tushu In A stairway to heaven match to win the EWF World Heavyweight championship * A stairway to heaven match is a 5 storie high Glass Pyramid with the Wrestlers locked inside with the belt hanging 50 ft above, Combatants had to climb to the top using ladders. the Last story was flat and a Ladder had to be used to retrieve it. If someone was pinned they'd be locked in a chamber for 5 minutes *Seraphim Pinned Chris Upton with a Reverse Cradle (6:23) *Seraphim Pinned Greg Smith with a Backslide (9:15) *Tushu Pinned Fishboy after a Corkscrew Moonsault (22:37) *Ryan Upton Pinned Seraphim with a Backslide (25:09) *Ryan won by Retrieving the belt After The Main Event the First ever EWF Draft took place *Ricochet arrived after Stairway to heaven and was drafted to Combustion. * Due to the Fact that he now had a title that was Afterburn exclusive Greg smith competes on Both shows Category:Pay-per-views